Shooting Star
by Min Zucker
Summary: "Kau tahu kan semua bintang jatuh adalah meteor? Dan tiap meteor jatuh ke bumi, jika bukan bumi yang rusak maka meteor itu hancur. Aku—" takut. Kau mengertikan maksudku, Jimin-ah? / "Jadi bagimu aku tidak seberharga itu, ya?" Katakan padaku kalau aku lebih dari kata berharga, Yoongi-ya. / MinYoon/YoonMin. seme!Jimin x uke!Yoongi.


"Jalan-jalan ke taman denganku, yuk?" Jimin tersenyum tampan sambil memperhatikan orang yang ia ajak bicara tengah menata barang di mejanya.

Yoongi, orang yang di ajak pergi, tersenyum tipis sambil meresletingkan tasnya yang barangnya sudah tertata rapi. "Tidak," ia menjawab singkat kemudian menyampirkan tas punggungnya itu untuk menggantung di bahunya. "Aku perlu bekerja."

"Bagaimana dengan besok?" Jimin sendiri masih belum lelah menawari jalan-jalan pada sosok itu.

Yang diajak menggeleng sambil mempertahankan senyumannya. "Jawabanku tetap tidak kapanpun kau mengajakku."

"Kenapa?" Ia bertanya sambil memasang ekspresi memelas. "Sekali saja berjalan-jalan bersamaku."

"Jimin," Yoongi menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan tenangnya. "Aku bekerja agar kaya, jadi jangan menghalangi langkahku. Mobil mahalmu sudah menunggu, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja sana?"

"Aku antar ke tempat kerjamu _deh_ , bagaimana?"

Yoongi tersenyum sambil menggeleng, "Tidak perlu Jimin-ah, tempat kerjaku dekat dari sini."

 _copyright © 2016 by crownacre_ **  
** **SHOOTING STAR  
** _ **kau seperti bintang yang jatuh**_

Park Jimin and Min Yoongi Fanfiction

(Sad) Romance | T+ Rated | Oneshoot

[ NOTE ]

Inspired by The Heirs.

" _Eomma_ ," Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada ibunya yang tengah meneguk anggur dalam gelas di tangannya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat seorang laki-laki sekiranya seumuranku di rumah ini sekitar pukul sembilan malam atau lebih, tapi tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Apa rumah kita mulai ada hantu?"

Wanita itu meletakkan gelas di tangannya kemudian tertawa kecil. "Bukan hantu, itu anak pembantu kita yang bernama Yoonjung itu. Dia tinggal bersama ibunya di rumah belakang. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Oh," laki-laki itu mengangguk paham sambil membulatkan mulutnya. "Mungkin lain kali aku perlu berkenalan dengannya. Siapa tahu dia pintar, aku bisa memintanya mengerjakan tugas rumahku."

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Jimin, membuat korbannya mengerang menahan sakit karena pukulan dari wanita itu cukup keras. "Jangan membuat dirimu terlihat bodoh di hadapan anak pembantu, dasar bocah!"

Yang menjadi korban pemukulan itu menautkan bibirnya, merajuk. "Bukan berarti aku menunjukkan diriku ini bodoh, _eomma_. Aku menunjukkan aku ini berkuasa."

"Berkuasa dengan rasa malas? _Appa_ -mu bahkan tidak pernah mengajarimu hal semacam itu."

Jimin tertawa sambil memamerkan sederet giginya yang putih. " _Arraseo_ , mungkin aku bisa berteman dengan anak itu. Tidak buruk 'kan, _eomma_?"

Ibunya mendengus, "sudah sana kerjakan tugasmu, sudah pukul tujuh malam dan kau baru pulang. Selesaikan tugasmu sana! Aku jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa kau selalu pulang malam, tapi kau tetap saja bodoh."

" _Eomma_! Aku tidak bodoh," Jimin makin memajukan bibirnya yang bertaut. "Yasudah, aku ke kamar dulu. Dah, _eomma_." Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi mulus wanita itu, lalu yang melakukan hal itu berlalu pergi naik ke kamarnya.

.

Yoongi benci melangkah sendiri untuk pulang, mendapati langit yang gelap dengan bintang yang bersinar ramai-ramai membuatnya iri setengah mati. Ia ingin memiliki teman sebanyak bintang, menghabiskan waktu lama untuk memandang satu sama lain juga mengobrol banyak tentang ini–itu. Sayangnya, semua yang ia miliki membatasi gerakannya. Ia perlu bekerja, mendapatkan uang dan menjadi kaya untuk sekedar melunasi kredit ponselnya yang ia gunakan untuk pekerjaan juga membuat nomornya tetap bisa dihubungi.

"Aku lelah," ia menggumam tipis sambil menatapi langit malam yang begitu indah. Matanya menerawang jauh ke sana seolah mencari kebahagiaan yang bisa menarik senyumannya. "Aku iri pada kalian," suaranya seperti keluhan dengan jutaan perasaan yang terpendam sakit di dalam hatinya. "Tapi aku akan seperti kalian, segera. Aku pulang dulu."

Setelah itu ia melambai pada langit untuk masuk ke dalam rumah _nya_.

Saat ia tiba di kamar _nya_ , ia menemukan ibunya tengah terbaring di _kasur_ dengan nyaman. Bibirnya mau tidak mau tertarik ke atas karena senang bisa melihat ibunya tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia melepas tasnya, menata di meja kecil dengan tumpukan buku, mengganti baju, melipatnya, kemudian menggelar satu _kasur_ tipis di sebelah ibunya.

Meja kecil yang ia gunakan untuk meletakkan tasnya tadi sekarang ada di hadapannya, ia membawa ke luar beberapa buku yang ternyata buku matematika dan membuka halaman yang sudah ia tandai dengan _sticky note_ kecil. Dengan kondisi tubuh kelelahan ia tetap mengerjakan tugas daripada harus menundanya.

"Yoongi," suara serak wanita dari arah belakang membuat Yoongi menghentikan pekerjaannya, ia menoleh sambil tersenyum pada ibunya yang kini sudah membuka sedikit matanya. "Tugas?"

Mata Yoongi ikut tersenyum, ia mengangguk kecil. "Aku akan selesai sebentar lagi, _eomma_ bisa tidur lagi."

"Kau seharusnya tidak bekerja sampai malam," wanita itu mendesah kelelahan, matanya menatap sedih tubuh Yoongi yang terlihat kecil dan kurus. "Kau harus banyak istirahat dan tetap tumbuh."

"Bagaimana bisa _eomma_ mengatakan padaku untuk istirahat padahal pukul sembilan adalah waktu paling cepat _eomma_ berbaring di kasur, padahal pukul tiga pagi _eomma_ harus sudah bangun dan terus terjaga?" Tangan kurus Yoongi terangkat untuk mengelus rambut ibunya yang sudah mulai memutih. "Setelah aku lulus, _eomma_ tidak boleh bekerja."

"Kau perlu kuliah," mata sipit yang sama persis seperti mata Yoongi menatap anaknya dengan tajam. "Siapa yang mau menerima bocah baru lulus sekolah untuk mendapat kerja tetap?"

" _Eomma_ , kuliah itu urusanku—"

"Kau tidak bodoh sepertiku, Yoongi. Kau cerdas dan selalu juara kelas, kau harus kuliah dan jadi orang sukses seperti Tuan Park."

Yoongi tertawa renyah, ia mengangguk paham. "Mungkin aku akan kuliah setelah aku mendapat banyak uang dari kerjaku. _Eomma_ tidak perlu khawatir, ilmu tidak hanya dari sekolah formal."

Wanita itu mengangguk, menyerah pada pernyataan anaknya yang selalu saja punya jawaban. "Baiklah," suaranya terdengar sangat lelah, Yoongi sampai meringis dalam hati dan berpikir perlu membeli sesuatu empuk untuk ibunya daripada kasur tipis yang tidak berarti apa-apa. "Lekas tidur, kau harus bangun pagi 'kan? Selamat malam, Yoong."

"Selamat malam, _eomma_. Tidur yang nyenyak."

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Yoongi selain melihat ibunya bisa tertidur sangat nyenyak. Beberapa kali ia menemukan ibunya tidur dengan keadaan gelisah, bahkan terkadang mengigau dengan suara parau yang sarat akan rasa lelah di dalamnya. Semuanya nyaris membuat Yoongi ingin meneriaki _eomma_ -nya untuk berhenti bekerja dan membiarkan dirinya membanting tulang sebelum akhirnya ia sadar bahwa sejak seminggu lalu ibunya sudah benar-benar tidak ada uang dan memutuskan tinggal di rumah majikannya; dirinya menolak mentah-mentah dan menawarkan satu lagi pekerjaan _part time_ dan justru dihadiahi pukulan keras di kepalanya. Ia perlu segera lulus dan bekerja lebih banyak untuk mendapat uang dan menyewa kontrakan kecil, secepatnya.

" _Eomma_ , kita harus bahagia," Yoongi menggumam sambil tersenyum tipis, menyemangati dirinya sebelum kembali memfokuskan diri pada tugas matematikanya yang sedikit lagi selesai.

Suara pesan masuk membuat Yoongi yang sudah menata kembali barangnya melirik ponselnya, menemukan nama Park Jimin tertera pada _pop up_ notifikasinya kemudian mendengus. Hanya setelah itu akhirnya ia meraih ponsel pintarnya dan membaca isi pesan yang dikirim teman sekelasnya.

 _ **Selamat malam Min Yoongi, mimpi indah**_

Pesan singkat yang nyaris tiap malam ia dapatkan dari seorang Park Jimin, teman satu kelasnya yang senang sekali menganggu dirinya. Sekaligus orang yang akan selalu ia hindari meski dirinya tersungkur jatuh dan terluka hingga dasar hatinya karena jatuh cinta pada sosok itu. Orang kaya macam Park Jimin jelas bukan orang yang tepat untuk bersanding dengannya, kelas sosial paling bawah.

Tapi ia menghela napas, membiarkan jarinya membalas pesan itu dengan bibir menahan senyuman untuk tidak terkembang lebih lebar.

 _ **Malam**_

Jawaban singkat yang entah kenapa selalu tidak bisa lebih panjang dari itu; takut. Terlalu takut berbicara banyak pada sosok Jimin, terlalu takut hatinya makin berbunga jika mendapat pesan dari pemuda tampan sekaligus idola sekolah yang sangat kaya itu.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, _eomma_ ," Yoongi mengusap pipi ibunya dengan sayang sebelum matanya memandang ke arah luar untuk mencari langit penuh bintang. "Mimpi indah, Park Jimin."

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Yoongi!" Jimin, dengan senyuman lebarnya dari telinga hingga telinga satunya. Matanya hilang ditelan pipinya yang tembam, tapi justru membuat wajahnya makin terlihat memancarkan senyuman sangat tulus. Ia menarik bangku di depan meja Yoongi, membuat dirinya duduk sambil menghadap ke belakang; ke arah Yoongi. "Tidurmu nyenyak?" Ia bertanya sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

Yoongi yang tengah membaca buku itu mendengung, mengangguk untuk sekedar menanggapi pertanyaan tidak berguna Jimin di pagi hari, pertanyaan tidak berguna Jimin yang selalu ia ajukan banyak kali hingga telinganya lelah mendapati pertanyaan itu.

Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi yang fokus pada buku di tangannya, mengagumi wajah putih yang selalu ia sukai meski wajah itu memasang ekspresi kesal dan mengomel seperti kakek tua. Tangan Jimin terulur, membenahi poni yang terjatuh hingga menusuk bulu mata lentik pada kelopak sipit mata Yoongi. Ia menyingkap poni panjang itu untuk memamerkan sedikit kening sempit Yoongi yang selalu menarik untuk diberi satu kecupan.

"Hentikan itu," Yoongi tertawa kecil sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Jimin, buku yang ia baca sudah tertutup sebelum tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan tangan di wajahnya. Ia menatap mata sipit Jimin yang memberi atensi penuh pada dirinya, membentuk lengkungan yang selalu membuat orang di hadapannya mendesis lirih entah karena apa. "Kau mengangguku, hentikan."

Tidak ada orang terganggu yang akan tersenyum semanis Min Yoongi, tidak ada orang terganggu yang justru memberi senyuman seindah Min Yoongi. Entah kenapa, Jimin justru makin ingin menganggu sosok di hadapannya jika ia terus melakukan hal sememesona itu tiap merasa terganggu. "Katakan," suaranya seperti desisan, matanya masih terpaku pada senyum indah orang di hadapannya. "Katakan padaku seberapa besar aku menganggumu hingga kau jadi begitu manis seperti ini?"

Tawa dari Yoongi lolos begitu saja, matanya sepenuhnya hilang karena mulutnya terbuka lebar untuk menertawakan kalimat _cheesy_ Jimin yang menggelikan. "Aku _sangat_ _sangat terganggu_ hingga rasanya ingin menendangmu ke bulan."

Jimin kali ini yang tertawa, sedikit lebih sopan karena tidak selebar tawa Yoongi. "Begitu?" Bibirnya tetap mempertahankan senyuman, "aku takut kau akan menangis keras karena terlalu merindukanku, Yoongi-ah."

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Aku bukan pemimpi," bibir Jimin maju beberapa senti sambil bertaut. "Lagipula kau terlalu indah untuk sekedar ada di mimpi."

Yoongi memekik gemas, mencubit bibir tebal Jimin dengan kedua jarinya hingga menimbulkan suara rintihan dari korbannya. "Hentikan itu, itu tidak benar."

"Kalau begitu hentikan juga senyummu yang manis itu, itu ilegal."

"Aku jelas tidak bisa membuang keindahanku, Jimin-ah. Mana bisa aku menarik hati laki-laki di luar sana kalau aku tidak indah?"

"Apa kau perlu orang lain?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan mata tajamnya, menunjukkan kilatan tidak suka di sana. "Cinta seribu orang padamu tetap tidak sebanding dengan satu cintaku. Menurutmu kau perlu orang lain? Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu lebih dari tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari, loh."

"Hentikan mulut berengsekmu yang manis itu," satu pukulan buku mendarat di kepala Jimin, juga kekehan kecil yang selalu terdengar indah di telinganya. "Aku membencimu sepenuh hatiku karena itu."

"Lakukan," senyuman tipis terukir di wajah Jimin. "Benci aku atau cintai aku, keduanya sama-sama ada di otak dan hatimu."

"Mulutmu harus dibersihkan," Yoongi mendesis lirih. Ia kemudian beranjak berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Jimin.

.

Jimin tidak tahu kenapa dirinya selalu jatuh cinta padanya lagi dan lagi, tergila-gila hingga otaknya ingin meledak karena terlalu mengagumi sosok itu. Jimin tidak mengerti kenapa ia tetap ingin mengejar seorang Min Yoongi yang selalu menolaknya dengan cara _baik-baik_. ia tahu Yoongi juga menyukainya, ia tahu Yoongi juga menginginkannya, tapi ia sadar Yoongi tidak siap untuk bersamanya. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Yoongi betapa ia menyayangi sosok itu sampai gila, hanya saja sepertinya Yoongi terlalu sulit digapai dalam kondisi seperti _ini_. Ia selalu membahas tentang kelas sosial atau cita-cita Jimin jauh lebih baik dikembangkan sebesar mungkin kemudian diraih daripada untuk mengejar dirinya yang tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Yoongi," Jimin menggumam sambil memperhatikan bangku kosong orang yang dipanggilnya. "Aku berjanji akan menjadi tempatmu pulang saat kau tidak punya rumah, aku akan menjadi tujuanmu berlari saat dunia ingin menyakitimu, aku akan menjadi tempatmu terjatuh tiap pagi saat kau baru saja membuka matamu. Aku berjanji."

.

Yoongi mendongak, memperhatikan langit yang pagi ini terlihat begitu cerah dengan matahari yang bersinar tanpa penghalang gumpalan awan yang menganggu. Ia tersenyum, mengagumi bagaimana Tuhan membuat pagi ini cerah dan membuat _mood_ -nya membaik lebih dari biasanya. Ia teringat bagaimana pagi tadi Jimin memberi senyumnya, senyuman dari pemuda itu tidak kalah cerah dengan matahari pagi yang indah. Sinarnya bahkan lebih kuat menusuk hatinya hingga lemah dan berbunga, juga perutnya penuh kupu-kupu lucu yang menggelitik.

Ia menghela napasnya setelah menarik udara sampai paru-parunya penuh, senyum tidak luntur dari bibirnya sambil memperhatikan langit yang sinar mentarinya menerpa wajah. "Terlalu lama melihatmu membuatku lemah," Yoongi terkekeh kecil tapi sanggup untuk membuat matanya menghilang. "Aku takut aku makin terjatuh dan menentang kekuasaan _kepala sekolah_."

Tangan Yoongi terulur dari pagar balkon, seolah meraih dedaunan hijau di pohon yang ujungnya ada beberapa meter di depannya. "Kau seperti pohon itu, Jimin-ah."

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja pulang dari kerjanya, ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu yang lain, di sebuah kedai yang cukup ramai tempat anak-anak muda biasa menghabiskan waktu. Banyak dari mereka yang merupakan siswa sekolah yang seumuran dengannya, tapi mereka jauh lebih beruntung bisa berada di sana untuk mengobrol dan tertawa bersama, bukan mengaduk kopi atau menyiram minuman dengan susu atau apapun itu yang perlu menggerakkan tangan terlalu banyak dan kelelahan.

Saat langkahnya sampai di depan sebuah kedai tempatnya bekerja, ia menemukan motor yang sangat ia kenal. Itu kendaraan Jimin, motor yang selalu ia gunakan untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah atau saat kerja kelompok bersama. Sialnya lagi, ia menemukan sosok Jimin yang tengah duduk di bangku luar kedai sambil memperhatikannya. Iya, memperhatikannya. Mata sipit itu memicing sambil menatap dirinya, mengunci matanya hingga tidak bisa bergerak dan terpaku di tempat. Napasnya tercekat, apalagi saat bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum yang penuh simpati. Ia merasa _malu_ , merasa _tidak pantas_ , juga _tidak berguna_.

Apalagi saat tubuh yang biasa ia lihat terbalut pakaian sekolah dan kini terbalit kaos mahal, ia makin tidak bisa bergerak. Ia takut. Ditambah beberapa teman Jimin kini memperhatikan mereka berdua saat Jimin sudah berada di hadapannya. Jimin hanya beberapa senti lebih tinggi, tapi tubuhnya jelas jauh lebih kekar dan lebih besar. Saat tubuh itu ada di hadapannya, napas panas darinya menerpa wajah hingga tubuhnya terasa lemah.

"Jimin…," Yoongi mencicit lirih, kepalanya mendongak sedikit dengan mata menatap ke dalam kelereng coklat yang selalu membuatnya tenggelam. Ia kemudian menarik bibirnya untuk sekedar tersenyum tipis. "Biar aku lewat, aku perlu bekerja."

"Kau bekerja di sini?" Suara Jimin terdengar lebih berat daripada biasanya, cukup untuk membuat Yoongi terkesiap karena jarang sekali suara Jimin jadi seperti itu. Yang bersuara menyeringai dengan wajah yang tampan. "Bagus, sekarang aku tahu di mana aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

"Tetap tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan bersenang-senang sepertimu di sini, aku bekerja," suara Yoongi terdengar lirih dan penuh keluh, ia kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh Jimin untuk menyingkir dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai.

Jimin membiarkan tubuh kurus itu berlalu, tersenyum tipis melihat punggungnya yang sempit dan selalu menarik hatinya untuk memeluk pinggang rampingnya dari belakang.

Yoongi menghela napas di balik meja kasirnya, mengusap peluh yang menetes setelah bolak–balik dari ujung ke ujung untuk menyerahkan pesanan, juga melakukan transaksi di belakang kasir. Ia menunggu sosok Jimin yang ada di luar, berpikir bahwa mungkin orang itu akan segera datang untuk membayar pesanannya, tapi orang itu tetap di luar; sendiri meski teman-temannya sudah tidak ada di tempat yang sama.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Monolognya saat menyadari waktu tutup kedai akan segera datang sekitar setengah jam lagi, bahkan kedai pun sudah sepi, tersisa beberapa remaja yang menumpang internet gratis atau menikmati waktu dengan kekasihnya.

Ia kemudian memutuskan ke luar, menghampiri sosok Jimin dengan pakaian pelayannya.

"Hey," Yoongi menyapa sambil menarik satu bangku untuknya duduk. Matanya melengkung sedikit untuk sekedar membuat senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Kenapa belum pulang?"

Jimin mendongak, menyadari sosok Yoongi sekarang ada di hadapannya sambil memberi senyuman sederhana. "Menunggumu."

Yoongi menghela napas, Jimin benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Menyebalkan sekaligus menjengkelkan. "Kau bisa pulang, aku baru pulang beberapa lama setelah kedai tutup."

Yang disuruh pulang itu menggeleng sambil membiarkan senyumannya membalas senyuman tipis dari wajah lelah Yoongi. "Kau pasti lelah, biar aku mengantarmu pulang ke rumah."

"Aku tidak punya rumah," tawa kecil Yoongi lolos tapi justru membuat Jimin mengerut tidak mengerti. Yang mendapat tatapan menyelidik itu kembali tersenyum, "Aku tinggal di rumah majikan ibuku."

"Ah...," Jimin mengangguk paham. "Aku akan tetap mengantarmu."

"Aku malu."

Jimin mendecak, mengejek pernyataan Yoongi yang terdengar konyol. "Sejak kapan kau mengerti kata malu?"

"Sejak aku jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda bermarga Park yang tampan," suara Yoongi terdengar geli sekaligus malu malu, manis. "Aku berpikir aku perlu kaya untuk pantas bersama pemuda itu. Seorang tuan muda yang berduit mana pantas dengan pekerja paruh waktu sepertiku? Aku jadi tahu _malu_ setelah itu."

"Cintamu jauh lebih besar daripada duit ratu inggris."

Yoongi meledak dalam tawa, membawa Jimin untuk ikut tertawa juga sepertinya. "Sok tahu!" Ia kemudian beranjak saat melihat bosnya tengah melambaikan tangan memanggilnya masuk ke dalam. "Aku harus beres-beres, mengobrol lagi nanti."

Sebelum Yoongi pergi menjauh, Jimin meraih lengan kurus Yoongi dan menahannya. "Pulang denganku, ya?" Ujarnya penuh paksaan hingga akhirnya satu hembusan napas lolos dari bibir Yoongi, juga anggukan dari yang ditahan.

.

Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa ia akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Jimin, membiarkan helm yang selalu tersimpan di tengah motor itu sekarang ia gunakan, membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajahnya dan membuat tubuhnya terasa sedikit dingin meski sudah terbalut jaket yang tadi Jimin letakkan di motor.

"Di mana rumah majikanmu?" Jimin bertanya sambil melirik Yoongi lewat kaca spionnya.

Yoongi meringis, "apa harus mengantarku ke sana?"

Satu kekehan lolos dan terdengar oleh telinga Yoongi. "Kau tahu, itu jelas bukan aib."

"Aku tidak punya rumah, itu bukan aib?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Bukan. Itu bukan dosa."

Akhirnya Yoongi menyerah, ia tersenyum tipis dan menarik napas untuk menjelaskan di mana tempatnya ia tinggal.

.

"Yoongi-ah...," Jimin menatap sosok Yoongi yang kini melepas helmnya dan merapikan rambut setelah berantakan akibat helm. "Kau tahu?"

"Hm...," Yoongi mendengung, balik menatap Jimin dengan bingung. "Ada apa? Kenapa tidak langsung pulang? Aku harus masuk."

"Kau tidak tahu ya siapa anak dari Tuan Park di tempatmu tinggal ini?"

Yoongi mengerjap bingung, matanya seperti tidak fokus yang kemudian membelalak tidak percaya. "Kau anak Tuan Park?!"

.

.

.

Jimin menyesal mengatakan dirinya tinggal sebagai anak Tuan Park, memberi tahu Yoongi bahwa mereka ternyata sudah lama tinggal di atap yang sama dan baru tahu sekarang ini. Itu membuat Yoongi jadi jauh lebih formal juga lebih menjaga jarak. Sesekali tiap mereka bertemu Yoongi akan membungkuk dan melangkah menjauh, seperti tidak saling mengenal atau seperti seorang yang penuh hormat menghargai tuannya.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, tiap ia datang ke kedai tempat Yoongi bekerja, Yoongi akan melayaninya dengan sopan dan senyum apa adanya. Bukan sebuah senyuman tulus seperti laki-laki itu biasa sampaikan padanya. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat orang yang ia cintai melakukan hal semacam itu.

Yoongi adalah kelemahannya, jika Yoongi menjauh untuk hal semacam ini, maka Jimin pikir ia bisa tumbang kapan saja. Ia bisa jatuh sakit dan tersungkur dengan luka menganga lebar penuh darah karena cinta yang menyakitkan.

"Yoongi," Jimin memanggil nama yang selalu ia sebut di doanya, nama yang selalu ia bisikkan di tiap tarikan napasnya, nama yang selalu ia kulum hingga akhirnya ia telan bulat-bulat karena terlalu banyak nama itu di dalam mulutnya.

Yang memiliki nama itu menoleh, memberi tatapan bertanya yang cantik hingga hati Jimin lemah melihatnya. "Katakan, ada apa?" Yoongi mengeluarkan kalimat dengan suara lembut yang membelai gendang telinga Jimin hingga rasanya tiga tulang penting dalam telinganya akan meleleh mendengat itu.

Gelengan kecil menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, mata itu menyipit tenggelam dalam pipi yang ditarik karena membentuk senyuman. "Aku merindukanmu."

Yoongi tercekat, gerakan tangannya yang tadi aktif di atas kertas dengan pulpen di genggaman tangan kini terhenti begitu saja. Matanya yang awalnya tidak fokus pada Jimin kini memberi atensi penuh pada sosok itu. "Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu," ujarnya saat matanya tenggelam di telaga coklat kesukaannya beberapa lama. "Aku... juga merindukanmu, Jimin-ah." Senyum. Senyuman yang selalu dirindukan itu akhirnya keluar juga. Tapi senyuman itu justru seperti senyuman sedih, bukan lagi senyuman yang manis dan menarik seperti sebleumnya. "Tapi Jimin, apa menurutmu aku pantas merindukanmu?"

Jimin menghela napas, lagi-lagi hal itu yang dipikirkan belahan hatinya. Kenapa? Kenapa selalu memikirkan hal tidak penting macam itu? Jimin menghela napas, "kenapa kau terus memikirkan hal itu?"

Yoongi menggeleng sambil memperhatankan senyumnya yang penuh guratan sedih dan lelah. "Kau tahu, aku tidak akan bisa menentang kelas sosial. Kau mencintaiku, aku pun. Hanya saja Tuan Park bukan tadinganku, mana pantas diriku berada di hadapannya dan mengenalkan diri sebagai seseorang yang akan kau nikahi di masa yang akan datang? Hubungan kita tidak sepantasnya berjalan lebih jauh."

"Memang kau sudah pernah mencobanya?" Mata Jimin memicing, menatap sosok kecil yang terlihat makin kurus dengan gurat kelelahan di wajahnya.

"Belum," jawaban tenang itu lolos. "Hanya saja apa kurang jelas? Tanpa dicoba pun aku sudah tahu hasilnya."

"Kita buktikan."

"Buktikan?" Yoongi membeo.

Jimin mengangguk dengan senyum yang kini lebih percaya diri. "Lihat saja nanti."

Yoongi tidak pernah mengira maksud _membuktikan_ dari Jimin adalah melakukan _nya_. Melakukan hal yang menjadi rasa takutnya.

Jimin menunggu di depan rumah, menanti sosok Yoongi hingga pulang dan mengikutinya hingga masuk lewat pintu belakang rumahnya. Ia tahu Yoongi sibuk menggerutu, tapi mana bisa dia mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh jika Yoongi selalu bersikap seperti _pembantu_ jika mereka bertemu satu sama lain di dalam rumah. Jimin benci itu, tapi kali ini ia bersyukur.

"Aku perlu bekerja, _eomma_ -ku pasti lelah. Aku perlu mencuci baju."

"Bajuku, semuanya kau yang mencuci?"

Yoongi menghela napas, "kenapa kau begitu peduli?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih."

"Tidak perlu, itu memang tanggung jawabku karena tinggal di sini."

"Kita tinggal di atap yang sama, kenapa—"

Yoongi menahan ucapan Jimin dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kita memang tinggal di bawah atap yang sama, tapi harusnya kau sadar kita tidak berada di _tempat_ yang sama. Aku ada _di bawah_ dan kau ada _di atas_. Kita sejauh langit dan bumi. Tanganku tidak pernah sanggup meraih bintang karena aku ada di bumi, Jimin-ah. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Lagi, Jimin menghela napas karena mendengar pernyataan macam itu dari mulut Yoongi. "Aku akan menjadi bintang jatuh dan mendarat pada bumi agar kau bisa meraihku."

"Kau tahu kan semua bintang jatuh adalah meteor? Dan tiap meteor jatuh ke bumi, jika bukan bumi yang rusak maka meteor itu hancur. Aku—"

Jimin mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Yoongi, menggigit bibir tipis itu dengan kesal dan memberi lumatan penuh peringatan di sana. Yoongi memekik seperti tikus terjepit saat bibirnya sudah terbungkam oleh bibir tebal Jimin, tangannya terkepal siap berontak tapi Jimin jauh lebih cepat untuk menahan pegelangan tangannya dan kaki yang menginjak kakinya. Ia terkunci, pun terlena karena perlakuan luar biasa Jimin yang membuatnya lemas di lorong sempit tempat kamarnya berada.

Saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas, Jimin menemukan wajah berantakan orang dalam belenggunya, melihat bagaimana bibir tipis itu setengah bengkak dan memerah juga pipi yang merona karena _panas_. Ia tersenyum, memberi senyuman selembut mungkin setelah itu mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada bibir tipis yang menggoda habis dirinya.

"Maaf," ia menggumam penuh penyesalan dalam bibirnya yang terlihat basah setelah menempel pada bibir basah Yoongi yang sudah ia lumat habis.

Yoongi menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya. Matanya mengerling paca CCTV yang ada di sudut ruangan. "Satu meteor besar menghancurkan bumi _ku_ ," suara Yoongi terdengar dingin, dan setelah mengatakan itu ia mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menutup pintu kasar sekedar untuk memberi tahu Jimin bahwa dirinya kesal.

Yoongi tahu kejadian itu akan membawa dirinya ke ruang kerja Tuan Park dengan pintu yang begitu kuat, tertutup angkuh seolah mengejek orang-orang di luar ruangan itu yang tidak bisa sekaya orang di dalam sana.

"Kau tahu 'kan kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari?" Mata Tuan Park yang sudah turun itu menatap wajah Yoongi yang sudah duduk di sofa hadapannya, memberi senyuman tipis yang sialnya justru terlihat begitu menakutkan bagi yang mendapat tatapan.

Yoongi menunduk dalam, ia tidak berani beraksi. Rasanya terlalu takut sudah membuat _seseorang_ kesal hingga membuat dirinya berada di ruangan dingin yang menakutkan seperti ini. Ia takut. Takut kelakuannya membuat ibunya harus mencari pekerjaan lain juga mencari tempat tinggal lain, ibunya seseorang pemikir yang bisa membuat dirinya sakit hanya karena memikirkan sesuatu. Yoongi tidak mau ibunya jatuh sakit atau ibunya akan tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah dan terus meminta maaf seperti seorang budak yang membuat majikannya murka. Yoongi tidak mau.

"Jimin, anak itu memang sedikit kurang ajar. Ada baiknya kau menjaga jarak dengannya, pasti sulit sekali mengatasi sifat buruknya itu, 'kan?" Suara Tuan Park terdengar begitu berwibawa jika saja Yoongi tidak ingat sosok itu tengah memarahinya; memarahi dengan cara yang menakutkan.

"Saya selalu mencoba menjaga jarak dengannya, tuan," Yoongi tersenyum simpul dalam rasa takutnya, menguatkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak dalam posisi salah. Ia harus menjaga ibunya. "Maaf, saya tidak bisa membuat benteng cukup kuat untuk diri saya sendiri. Anda pasti kecewa pada usaha saya."

Tuan Park mengangguk tenang, matanya menatap lurus pada sosok Yoongi. "Aku dengar kau pintar, Yoongi."

"Oh," Yoongi mengerjap, menyadari apa makna dari kalimat itu. Ya, karena dia _pintar_. "Tidak, Tuan. Saya hanya mencoba yang terbaik dari yang saya bisa."

"Sekolah di dekat sini… sekolah internasional. Otak cerdasmu mungkin bisa menyesuaikan lingkungan di sana. Kenapa tidak mencobanya?"

Yoongi menggeleng lembut. "Saya tidak punya cukup uang untuk berada di sana. Lagi pula saya tidak secerdas lulusan di sana."

"Aku yang akan membiayaimu, Yoongi-ah. Yakin tidak ingin mencoba di sana? Aku tahu Jimin pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah mejadi siswa di sekolah lain selain sekolah milik ibunya." _Yoongi-ah_. Panggilan itu terdengar akrab. Tapi kenapa Yoongi justru merinding mendengar panggilan itu?

"Baiklah," suara Yoongi kini melemah, pasrah. "Saya bisa berdiskusi dengan ibu saya dahulu, Tuan. Biar ibu saya yang memutuskan."

Tidak ada jawaban selain _iya_ dari ibunya. Ibunya mendukung penuh, mengatakan pada Yoongi untuk menerimanya dengan rasa terima kasih sebesar langit karena mau membiayai dirinya ke tempat yang begitu hebat. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, begitu kata ibunya. Yoongi setuju, hanya saja kesempatan melihat Jimin juga tidak akan datang dua kali. Hanya di sekolah ia bisa melihat seorang Park Jimin, melihat sosok itu tersenyum, tertawa, juga memasang ekspresi serius di pelajaran kesukaannya. Tapi, mana mampu Yoongi mengelak pernyataan ibunya dan membuat wajah cerah yang membuat binar matanya bersinar seperti mentari lenyap dan tertutupi air mata? Ibunya pasti sangat senang melihat dirinya berada di sekolahan yang mahal itu, mengatakan siap membantu biaya yang sekiranya perlu dikeluarkan. Jadi, Yoongi menyerah dan mengatakan pada Tuan Park pernyataan ia setuju sekedar untuk membuat ibunya tetap bertahan dan dalam posisi aman.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengiyakannya?" Jimin menatap tajam Yoongi yang kini tengah menggunakan seragam kerja di kedai tempatnya bekerja. Mata itu terlihat kesal dan marah. "Kau menghindariku? Kenapa? Apa salahku?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang salah, Jimin-ah. Aku selalu ingin bisa bersekolah di sana, dan tawaran luar biasa itu menggoda diriku."

"Ceh," Jimin mencibir, masih mempertahankan matanya yang terlihat nyalang. "Kau semurah itu, ha?"

Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya. "Benar, aku semurahan itu. Kau tahu aku murahan, lalu kenapa kau terus mengusikku? Berhentilah menganggu orang miskin macam aku, cari permainan lain asal bukan diriku. Aku lelah Jimin-ah, aku lelah dengan semua ini."

"Kalau begitu berhenti!" Jimin setengah memekik. "berhenti menjadi seorang kokoh yang menjengkelkan, menolak semua pernyataanku dan menuruti ucapan _abeoji_ , mendorongku menjauh dan mengikuti alur permainan _abeoji_. Hentikan itu. Mulailah berontak, tunjukkan cintamu sebesar apa padaku. Kita—"

"Kau pikir cinta itu hidup, ya?" Yoongi tertawa, suaranya terdengar penuh ejekan. "Harusnya kau tahu betapa _lemahnya_ aku. Harusnya kau tahu betapa _tidak berdayanya_ aku. Aku tidak bisa berontak seperti yang kau lakukan karena aku hanya orang miskin. Apa itu kurang jelas? Apa bagimu orang dalam kelas sosial sepertiku memiliki sikap keras kepala sepertimu? Harusnya kau yang berhenti, Jimin-ah! Merengek pada cinta, juga padaku. Hentikan itu. Kau tidak mengerti hal merengek, kau tidak mengerti apa itu usaha. Kenapa? Karena kau orang kaya!" Napasnya terengah setelah mengatakan kalimat yang sangat panjang, napasnya satu-satu karena membuangnya terlalu banyak di kalimat tadi.

Kali ini Jimin yang tertawa mengejek, matanya hilang dengan bibir yang tertarik sempurna untuk mengejek. "Jadi bagimu aku tidak seberharga itu, ya? Bagimu aku hanya bermain bersamamu? Hebat. Ternyata selama ini hanya aku yang berjuang. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh berjuang untuk dirimu yang bahkan selalu ingin mendorongku menjauh? Bodoh. Park Jimin bodoh."

"Jangan merengek."

"Ya, aku cengeng, aku tahu."

"Pulanglah, kau bisa mengeluh pada bantalmu daripada aku yang perlu waktu banyak untuk bekerja. Menjauhlah, aku tidak punya waktu lagi."

Jimin mengangguk dengan mata yang terlihat penuh luka. "Aku mengerti, maafkan aku."

Yoongi tidak pernah melihat tatapan itu, tidak pernah mendapati bagaimana senyumannya terlihat begitu sakit, tidak pernah mendengar perkataannya begitu menyakitkan. Ia merasa jatuh dan terluka tanpa alasan jelas. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping melihat punggung tegap itu melangkah menjauh untuk meninggalkannya. Hanya saja, ini semua yang terbaik. Ia harus bertahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak ada _kehancuran_ sekali _lagi_ di _bumi_.

.

Mereka menjalani hari dengan berat. Tersungkur dan terguling hingga dasar jurang seperti terjadi tiap pagi. Berada di bawah atap yang sama tapi menatap satu sama lain pun terasa sulit, seperti ada penghalang besar dan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam jika mereka kembali menatap satu sama lain karena tidak bisa meraih apa yang mereka lihat. Meski tidak bisa melihat barang sedetik saja terasa sakit, tapi jarak yang membuat mereka begitu jauh justru lebih menyakitkan. Mereka tidak pernah lagi saling berbicara sejak Yoongi _mengusir_ Jimin dari tempat kedainya bekerja, mengatakan padanya untuk _menjauh_.

Hingga suatu hari Jimin jatuh sakit. Mengeluh pada ibunya tentang sakitnya yang tidak juga terasa baikan dan berharap ada Yoongi di sisinya, siapa yang mampu menolak? Ibu Jimin menghampiri Yoongi, memberi tahu padanya untuk merawat Jimin agar anak tercintanya lekas sembuh.

Tuan Park terus mengatakan untuk menjaga jarak, tetap menjaganya seperti bagaimana pembantu seharusnya bekerja, tidak sebagai orang yang mecintai atau dicintai Jimin. Yoongi setuju, berpikir bahwa ia tentu bisa melakukan hal sesederhana mengganti kompres atau mengambilkan apa yang orang sakit inginkan.

Tapi semua tidak sesederhana itu, semua berjalan dengan buruk.

Jimin terus memanggilnya, mengatakan untuk tetap di sisinya dan memintanya jangan pergi. Tangan panasnya terus menyentuh Yoongi hingga Yoongi meleleh kepanasan karena genggaman pada pergelangan tangan sangat erat. Yoongi tidak bisa untuk tidak luluh, Jimin pun tidak bisa untuk menahan semua perasaannya yang meledak-ledak.

Jimin membawa tubuh Yoongi dalam pelukannya, memeluk erat hingga Yoongi merasakan suhu panas lewat sela serat kain yang digunakan Jimin. "Aku merindukanmu," gumam Jimin parau dengan mata berair; tubuhnya terlalu panas hingga air matanya meleleh hampir tiap saat.

Yoongi mendesis, menyadari Jimin dengan cepat berada di atasnya seperti seorang penguasa yang membatasi semua gerakannya. "Menjauhlah," ia berbisik tanpa perlawanan. "Aku takut aku lalai dan menginginkanmu."

"Aku takut kau _tidak_ lalai," Jimin tersenyum tipis dengan mata menatap dalam pada manik sipit orang tercintanya. "Karena aku sangat menginginkanmu sejak sebelum aku sakit."

"Demi Tuhan," Yoongi mengerang dalam kungkungan Jimin, matanya makin sayu menatap Jimin yang berada di atasnya. "Menjauhlah, ini tidak benar."

"Orang sakit mana tahu benar dan salah?" Jimin menyeringai, membuat lekukan tajam di sudut bibirnya untuk mengejek pernyataan Yoongi. "Beri tahu aku mana yang benar dan salah, tapi nanti, nanti setelah aku memberitahumu apa yang benar dalam otakku."

Satu-satunya yang _benar_ dan ada di otak Jimin adalah mencium bibir tipis itu, melumatnya, menghisapnya, apapun. Melakukan hal menyenangkan di atas sana sambil membuka perlahan pakaian Yoongi yang kali ini berupa kemeja. Jauh lebih mudah daripada kaos.

Yoongi tidak menolak ataupun berontak. Ia tahu itu salah, tapi karena semua dilakukan oleh Jimin maka otaknya mengatakan hal itu adalah _benar_.

.

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk menjaga jarak, 'kan?" Tuan Park menatap nyalang Yoongi yang memancarkan tatapan lelah. Orang yang berbicara terlihat gusar dengan segelas _wine_ di tangannya yang siap melayang kapan saja pada Yoongi.

"Maafkan saya," Yoongi membungkukkan kelapanya sebentar. "Saya hanya tidak bisa. Saya… terlalu mencintai Jimin," bisiknya lirih dengan nada ragu dan bergetar.

Tuan Park mendecak, mencibir. "Kalian menyebut sesuatu macam itu cinta? Sangat naif."

"Terserah apa kata Anda," senyuman tipis entah kenapa kini terlukis di wajah Yoongi. "Saya sekarang sadar, karena kami saling mencintai maka kami akan berusaha semampu yang kami bisa. Memperjuangkan perasaan yang sudah kami pendam sejak lama hanya karena ego, kami sudah tidak bisa menghentikannya."

"Ha?" Suara Tuan Park meninggi, matanya mendelik tidak suka pada jawaban keras kepala sosok di hadapannya. "Apa orang miskin selalu tidak tahu diri sepertimu?"

"Tidak," Yoongi menggeleng tenang, matanya terpejam untuk beberapa saat sambil menarik napas. "Dalam cinta, tidak ada kelas sosial."

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata anak zaman sekarang sangat naif tentang cinta. Memangnya apa yang kalian tahu?"

"Memangnya apa yang _kalian_ tahu? Kalian terlahir dari sebuah perjodohan bodoh, melahirkan buah hati yang tidak dikasihi dan justru dikengkang seperti peliharaan berotak, apa itu yang disebut kelas sosial atas?"

Tuan Park mendecak, "ini peringatan terakhir, Min Yoongi. Seharusnya kau sadar posisimu."

.

Yoongi keluar dari ruangan dingin itu, menemukan sosok Jimin yang sudah berdiri dengan cemas di dekat pintu. Sebelum Jimin menyadari bahwa ia tertawa, ia pun segera memasang ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Jimin menghampirinya dengan tatapan sedih, memberi pertanyaan dengan nada khawatir yang manis hingga Yoongi setengah merona. "Beri tahu aku!" Jimin mendesak, atensinya tertuju sepenuhnya pada sosok yang lebih rendah beberapa senti di hadapannya.

"Entahlah," suara Yoongi terdengar putus asa. "Tiba-tiba lidahku kelu dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun," ia mengeluh seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja merusak mainan kesukaannya dan tidak bisa memperbaiki benda itu. "Aku hanya bisa mengangguk saat ia mengatakan aku perlu pergi jauh ke luar Korea Selatan."

"Demi Tuhan!" Suara pekikan tidak percaya Jimin nyaris membuat Yoongi meledak dalam tawa, tapi ia menahannya. "Kau harus pergi ke mana?"

"Entahlah, dia tidak memberitahuku. Aku jadi takut, Jimin-ah. Bagaimana ini?"

"Jangan panik," meski mengatakan untuk _tidak_ , tapi Jimin justru melakukan hal itu dengan jauh lebih baik daripada Yoongi. "Aku akan mencari jalan keluar."

Yoongi tertawa akhirnya, menyerah pada kekuatannya menahan gelak melihat Jimin yang panik setengah mati. "Mari kita cari jalan keluar untuk terbebas dari kungkunan ayahmu. Kita terbang bersama, lepaskan semua hal macam larangan. Aku masih punya satu kesempatan dan aku harap kau mau berjuang untuk kesempatan terakhir yang diserahkan padaku."

"Tunggu, maksudmu?" Jimin memasang wajah bingung yang _priceless_.

Yoongi tersenyum. "Aku berhasil menentang ayahmu yang bebal itu, jadi ayo kita berjuang. Jangan hanya aku, dasar sialan!" Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Jimin. "Sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Sampai jumpa besok, Jimin-ah."

Masih dengan kebingungannya, ia menatapi punggung Yoongi yang kemudian termakan daun pintu menuju lorong tempat Yoongi tidur.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak tahu kenapa ia ada di sini, berdiri angkuh di ruangan dingin ayahnya bekerja. Matanya menatap sosok di tengah ruangan, tangannya menggenggam lengan Yoongi di luar yang menolak mentah-mentah untuk masuk ke dalam. Ayahnya yang ada di tengah ruangan itu memberi tatapan bingung, membuat ekspresi penuh tanya dengan senyum berbahaya hingga Yoongi yang melihatnya sedikit menggigil.

Saat Yoongi akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan lengan kekar Jimin membawanya masuk, pria tua di tengah ruangan tertawa sarkastis. Yoongi entah kenapa meremang karena tawa itu.

"Ada apa?" Tuan Park bersuara, serak dan menakutkan. Yoongi meremas kuat tangan Jimin yang kini saling bertautan seperti satu untai anggur.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan kekasihku pada _abeoji_ ," Jimin tersenyum lebar hingga matanya lenyap. Yoongi yang ada di sebelahnya terlihat terkejut tapi hanya mampu diam tanpa berontak. "Namanya Min Yoongi, dia orang yang manis dan menarik. Aku terjatuh padanya lebih dari tigaratus enam puluh lima kali. _Abeoji_ pasti mengerti perasaan seperti ini, 'kan? Sama seperti yang kau rasakan pada _eomma_."

Tuan Park terkekeh kecil, seperti suara mengejek yang berbahaya. "Apa yang spesial dari Min Yoongi itu? Anak seorang perancang busana terkenal? Anak pemilik perusahaan ternama? Anak muda yang membuat bisnis sendiri dan terkenal hingga mancanegara? Beritahu aku apa yang spesial dari dirinya."

"Min Yoongi adalah pekerja keras, dia juga cerdas dan berbakat. Ia tidak telrahir dari keluarga berduit, tapi bahkan ilmunya tidak bisa aku beli dengan seluruh uangku. Ia juga sangat menarik hingga aku tidak percaya dia adalah nyata. Aku jatuh padanya tiap pagi, meski sering merasa sakit, kebahagiaan karena bisa merasakan perasaan ini tidak pernah habis."

"Ji–Jimin…," Yoongi mencicit seperti burung kecil yang ketakutan. Tangannya meremas lengan Jimin yang kaku dan keras.

Tuan Park mendesah, mendecak keras untuk menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya. "Katakan, Jimin. Apa maumu datang ke sini?" Ia menatap Yoongi yang terlihat bersumbunyi di balik tubuh Jimin, diam-diam mengagumi keberanian sosok itu kemarin saat menentangnya. Bagaimana bisa ia ketakutan setengah mati sekarang saat orang yang ia cintai memperjuangkan cinta yang sempat ia banggakan?

Jimin menarik Yoongi untuk berada di sebelahnya, merangkul tubuh kurus itu dan membisikkan kalimat untuk menatap ke arah Tuan Park. Yoongi menurut, kini mereka berdua menatap pria tua di tengah ruangan yang memberi ekspresi menilai.

"Min Yoongi. Aku menginginkan Min Yoongi hingga ujung paru-paruku. Menginginkannya dalam pelukanku dan terus bersamaku. Aku… aku ingin memilikinya dan dimilikinya selamanya, seterusnya hingga napasku habis," suara Jimin terdengar tegas dan berani.

Orang di tengah ruangan tertawa. Entah kenapa pria itu seperti terhibur dengan pemandangan dua orang di hadapannya yang menurutnya sangat unik. "Begitu? Kau tidak berpikir perlu mendengarkanku?"

Jimin menggeleng dengan percaya diri. "Aku berpikir aku perlu mendapatkan Min Yoongi sepenuhnya."

Tuan Park mengangguk kemudian. "Baiklah," suaranya terdengar final. "Terserah kalian. Aku akan membebaskan kalian. Tapi, Jimin, jika kau hancur karena seorang Min Yoongi, jangan mengeluh padaku. Aku tidak akan menolongmu."

Mata Yoongi melebar, tidak percaya akan kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya. "T–Tuan…."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," Tuan Park mendesis, memberi tatapan tajam pada Yoongi. "Aku berharap banyak pada otak cerdasmu, Min Yoongi. Jangan pernah berani kau menghancurkan keluarga Park lewat Jimin. Aku memperingatkanmu."

"Tentu," Yoongi mengangguk penuh. Matanya melebar, memaksa kelopak sipit itu terbuka dan membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

.

"Sekarang kau senang?" Jimin tertawa melihat Yoongi yang sibuk bermanja di lengannya.

Yoongi mengangguk riang. "Sangat! Aku tidak tahu ternyata kita bisa menyelesaikan ini."

Jimin mengangkat bahunya, "sudah kukatakan kalau seharusnya kau juga berjuang, dasar menyebalkan."

"Siapa yang kau sebut menyebalkan? Aku tidak!"

"Oh, apa itu berarti aku yang menyebalkan?"

"Tentu saja kau, siapa lagi?"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat."

"Hm," Jimin mendengung. Tangannya mengelus surai Yoongi sayang. "Sekarang meteor yang akan menyakiti bumi atau hancur di perjalanannya menuju bumi sudah tidak ada. Ini hanya tentang langit malam yang siap memeluk erat bumi."

 **FINISH.**

Aku nggak tau kenapa bikin ini. Niatnya angst sekalian, biar mereka ga bersatu dan saling sakit hati gitu. Tapi enggak tega sendiri astagaaaa. Jimin dan Yoongi nggak sepantasnya berpisah(?)

Jadi, yeah. Ini hasilnya. Maafkan untuk keabsurdannya. Maaf juga justru bikin ff baru bukan lanjutin ff yg masih utang hahaha

Tunggu aja update-an ff berikutnya. Ok then, review please?


End file.
